The End
by LabyrinthineMind
Summary: SPOILERS. The is how the first season ended in my mind. Oneshot.


**In this Sebastian has both arms because the loss of his arm is what leads to there even being a second season. I don't believe in the second season. Anyway, I was in a skit competition and while on stage, I was meant to be Sebastian trying to eat Ciel's soul. That got me thinking about the entire experience and this is what came out. Also, my first oneshot. :D Sorry for the grammar and spelling, this was one of those things that just happened. Not the best writing, no style. *sigh***

**The End**

_This was the end._ Ciel Phantomhive knew it, but as Sebastian propelled the boat through the water, with ease, it was hard to believe this wasn't simply another evening paddle on the river. The waves pushed the bow of the boat against the rocky shore, causing it to bob weakly back and forth with the motion of the incoming tide. Ciel savoured the feeling, save he never feel anything like it ever again. Ciel turned his face away from the island, breathing in the ocean, clinging to the feeling of the spray of moisture on his cheeks and the faint taste of the sea on his lips. He desperately tried to engrain into his soul the way the droplets of water pooled atop his cheekbones and gathered on his eyelashes, before falling away, cascading gracefully down his pale, flawless skin, to become part of the ocean, once more. He opened his mouth and inhaled with all the strength of his small diaphragm, until his lungs threatened to explode with the shock of the quantity of frigid salty air, then he drew in even more oxygen. The rush of the waves and the deep gasp of his own breathing filled his ears and the roiling waves leapt forward from the sea, as if they could flood his vision and remained engraved in his memory forever.

Sebastian observed the display of blatant desperation with ill-disguised amusement. Who knew his young master would be so very sentimental towards his senses? He gave the boy his time, what were a few moments after years of waiting?

Finally, Ciel looked up from his gaze towards the ocean and cast a wary glance at Sebastian, "Have you secured the boat?"

"Of course, a butler who could not do that much is not worth his salt," Sebastian replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Good, then let's be on with this. No good putting off the evitable," Ciel breathed deeply and stood, holding his hand out to Sebastian with all the refinement of a true nobleman.

In a swift motion Sebastian swept Ciel into his arms and placed the ball of his left foot against the bow of the boat. Without a moment's pause, he pushed himself upward and away from the boat, landing softly on the sand. Ciel never ceased to be amazed by the sheer grace behind every move his butler made, even as his final moments grew to a close, he couldn't help but marvel at his perfect butler.

"My, my, isn't this position familiar. It's only fitting, I suppose," Sebastian's eyes drifted down to observe his fragile master, resting comfortably in the cradle his arms formed.

Without even the need for clarification, Ciel scoffed, "The only thing similar between now and then are the beings involved."

"Ah, but there is so much more. I held you like this when I first became your butler, and now that I am about to cease being such, I am holding you in the very same way. It simply seems like a fitting end." That damn smirk was almost too much. Ciel vaguely wanted to slap it away.

"Tch. The only fitting end will come when you have consumed my soul and left my body to rot. My revenge has been taken, as far as I am concerned, the story ended in that moment. Everything else is mere detail." Ciel folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, visualizing the vast ocean once more. The ocean had been there before he was born and it would be there after his soul was consumed by Sebastian, the world would go on without him. That sudden thought was as terrifying as it was comforting. Once he was gone the memories others had of him would eventually fade. Elizabeth would go on to marry another man, and Sebastian... Sebastian would get a new master and Ciel would be nothing but a burst of energy the next time the demon needed a little extra speed to dust a cabinet.

Sebastian reached out and brushed off the massive stone bench before lightly setting Ciel down upon it. Ciel reached out and steadied himself with the cool, smooth surface.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Boc-chan?" Sebastian knelt, like he had a thousand times before, his red eyes level with Ciel's cerulean blue. The eyes were so soft, so gentle. It took Ciel a moment to remember that this was a primarily a demon before him, not a butler.

"Lean closer."

Sebastian did what he was told, without hesitation. Ciel leaned forward, as well, until their heads were parallel, Ciel's dainty, pink lips to Sebastian's ear. For the span of three seconds they stayed, frozen, as if time itself had stopped. In a sudden burst, Ciel whispered something in Sebastian's ear, so low the demon had to strain to hear it.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian pulled away, smiling that sultry, but terrifying smile he used so often.

"No, it's simply my last request. You are no longer bound to follow my orders." Ciel replied, leaning backwards into the cold, unyielding stone.

All humans are forgotten. Why would Ciel Phantomhive be any different?

Sebastian reached out, his black nails brushing gently against the cool skin of Ciel's cheek. He slowly pulled the string that bound that dreadful eyepatch over Ciel's purple eye. The eyepatch fell away, revealing the contract for the last time, shimmering, as if it were alive.

"Shall we begin?" Sebastian asked, his voice like velvet against Ciel's senses. He imagined the demon was trying to comfort him, lull him into a false security. Ciel did not need security.

"Yes," Ciel said, trying not to think about what it would feel like, to have his soul consumed.

"Devour my soul, demon! Do not linger in this Earthy facade!" Ciel shouted, trying to seem composed, not to lose his air of dignity so close to the end.

Sebastian's hand moved from Ciel's face in order to softly cup the back of his head. Sebastian leaned towards him, his lips taut and Ciel realised, for the first time, what the demon intended to do. He was not pleased, but it made no difference now. He belonged to the demon, just as the demon had belonged to him. He was about to have his first kiss, from a demon.

Sebastian's lips hovered, so very close to Ciel's, and he whispered something. Ciel could not hear it, nor could he see Sebastian's lips move, but he could feel the disturbance in the air brush his mouth and he knew exactly what Sebastian was saying.

_Yes, my lord._

He'd spent very little time wondering what losing his soul would feel like, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to experience.

Sebastian's lips barely touched his own, only enough that he knew they were smooth and cold, but the contact was enough. A warmth began to flow from the point of continuous contact. The warmth crept over his skin, and sank into his body, taking hold like some kind of living, breathing creature. The feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant. The warmth flowed, like water, down his neck, filling his lungs and stomach, then moving on to grip his arms in its embrace of gentle heat. Every hair on his head was alive with the balmy feeling, and even his toes tingled with the sensation of it. He let out a slight breath, forgetting Sebastian's lips for a moment.

It was then that the pain came, when he was most content in the belief that this experience would not hurt in the slightest. He tried to pull away as the pain spiked from Sebastian's lips into his own, but the demon pressed forward, more forcefully, unsympathetic to Ciel's struggle. Those cold lips were pressed firmly against his own, but there was no loving passion, only a desperation Ciel had never before sensed from his butler. This was no longer Sebastian, this was a demon, and he was taking what he had been promised, no room for hesitation on the part of the prey.

The pain grew more intense, this time starting from Ciel's toes and moving upwards, like shards of glass and lit gasoline running through his veins. It filled him, in his entirety, from the tips of his fingers to the very centre of his being. And then it got worse. The pain grew and grew until he wasn't sure if he would be able to remain conscious, yet he always did. When he would start to drift away, Sebastian would press hard and he would be brought back without his consent. The pain grew so he couldn't breathe, but it didn't cease. It felt as though something was being torn away from every cell in his body, as if something was inside him, ripping him apart, fibre by fibre. He wondered if he would simply disintegrate when his soul was gone. It felt like he might disintegrate now. It would probably hurt less.

Ciel felt Sebastian shift. He was pulling away. Sebastian's lips left his, but the connection was still there, he could still feel the slight puffs of air against his tongue as Sebastian let out each breath.

Was it over? No. It still hurt too much to be over.

He felt Sebastian tense over him, he briefly wondered why, but then his mind became locked in absolute agony and the time for thinking was no more. A feral scream erupted from his throat, burning like acid, but he couldn't escape the pain, and then he couldn't stop the screams. Each breath was followed by a bleating scream, like a baby, wailing for its mother over the injustice of being left in a crib too long. The screams pierced the air like knives and cut through the silence of the island with incredible efficiency.

The worst of the pain began at his fingertips and toes. It felt like he was being flayed alive. Something was peeling his skin away like the peel of a fruit. He opened his mouth and squeezed out another breathless scream. The pain lasted only a moment in any one place, moving slowly towards his heart. What was worse than the pain was the numbness. The feeling of being unable to feel was worse than any pain he'd ever felt, and all the pain he felt now left only numbness in its wake. His soul was gone from those areas of his body and they were dead. He began to vibrate with fear, the pain trying to drag him towards unconsciousness, and Sebastian's control always pulling him back. He was trapped, and there was no way out alive.

When the pain reached his lung there was no more screaming and the silence was deafening. He hated not being able to hear his own agony, because that was just one more piece of control stripped away. His lungs exploded, whether that was just an illusion formed by the pain, or an actual fact, he did not know. Regardless, it felt the same. It _hurt_. He could feel the tender shreds of his lungs dangling inside the empty cavity of his chest for a moment, screaming on their own, and then they were deadened, too.

Soon, all the pain gathered in his heart, creating a bundle of writhing, quivering anguish. As if the very elements that formed his small heart were being broken down into their purest forms inside his chest, the pain shattered his heart. It was torn and stabbed, without movement or a knife, just the pure power of the pain was enough to destroy Ciel from the inside out. The mass of pain in his heart remained for what seemed like longer than an eternity, then it expired, leaving his chest as gaping chasm of numbness. The pain travelled up his esophagus, like bile and congregated on his lips. Finally, Sebastian leaned in again and pecked them, once more. This time Ciel felt a deep longing in the lips, but it was not for him. Rather, Sebastian longed for his soul.

Kissing a demon felt like dying, like having the life ripped from your body. Demons tasted like blood... and French pastries.

Ciel opened his eyes, as a brilliant light engulfed them both; filled with colors, vibrant blues and blood reds, streaked with the darkest black Ciel had ever seen. Never before had he witnessed something so beautiful. As the light faded, the pain left his entire body and he feel into numbness. The last thing he saw as his consciousness left the world, were the shimmering pink eyes of his butler, and the gentle smile that could only show true loyalty.

Then he saw nothing, not blackness, _nothing_. Ciel Phantomhive, as he had once been, was no more. His rigid body collapsed in on itself and ceased to move.

In the end Ciel was just a meal.

In the end, Sebastian was just a demon.

So why, why, pray tell, did Sebastian feel this way? Like the very ocean has been misplaced, only to end up in his chest, sloshing and spraying its tiny drops of frosty liquid through his veins? A small, sly smile crept around the corners of Sebastian's thin lips. That was his master, to the very core, forever engraining himself into the lives of those around him, never to be forgotten. Sebastian would never forget, not as long as the ocean stayed in his soul. Ciel Phantomhive would stay alive in him forever, always present in the world for as long as Sebastian lived. Through Ciel, Sebastian gained a meal, through Sebastian Ciel gained immortality, even in the unconscious oblivion of Sebastian's abyss of a stomach. Sebastian licked his lips, tasting the ocean.

_Don't let them forget me._

That is what Ciel had whispered in Sebastian's obedient ear. Even if the world forgot there was ever a little boy named Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian would always remember him for what he was.

Sebastian laughed, _What a clever master I had._

**THE END**


End file.
